Naruto: Bound by Tails!
by Captain-Stumbles
Summary: AU: Naruto leaves the village suddenly after arguing with Kakashi and the Hokage, what does this lead to and how does Ino get wrapped up in this? Out of nowhere her clan is attacked by someone working for Orochimaru of the Sannin, leading her into a spiral of bad emotions and a faithful meeting. Hopefully Naruto will return to his former goofy self and come back to his village.
1. Prologue

"I'm a ninja now! I want a ninja mission!" Naruto cried out. His blonde hair waving in slight breeze from the open window. He had a pouty frown on his face, making him seem even more immature than he was acting. It was almost laughable for the old hokage, watching Kakashi punch him on the top of the head.

"You little brat! You don't talk to the hokage like that! He's the strongest shinobi in the village. He knows what he's talking about! You're a genin learn your place!" Iruka yelled at Naruto for the hokage, hating that he even had to raise his voice at the boy he had grown to look at like a little brother.

"He's right Naruto, you're just a genin, our team is a bit more manpower than the other teams, but that doesn't mean-" Kakashi began to speak but he was interrupted by a huff from Naruto and he turned his back to his teacher in a disrespectful manner.

"Listen to me you little brat, just because you've grown stronger doesn't mean you can talk to the Hokage like that, you're still a genin, that also means respecting your Jonin teacher. If you don't respect me, I have no reason to teach you new jutsu and train you." Kakashi finished with a hidden smirk behind him mask. What he didn't expect was Naruto to snap and stand up suddenly.

"You know what!? Fine! Screw this! I don't need you to talk to me like everyone else in the village! When I'm the strongest ninja in the village you'll have to respect me, look at me like the Hokage!" Naruto yelled at him and he glared at the Hokage, this caught everyone off guard, why was Naruto being so weird? He was usually uppity and nice to the Hokage especially.

"Naruto where are you-" Sakura began but he was already gone, the door slamming behind him. He had tears running down his face as he charged out of the Hokage tower, running toward his home to grab his backpack.

"Lord Hokage, could you please assign us a better mission? I have to agree with the loser on this one, we've been doing these crappy little missions for too long, I know it's not my place but I'm an Uchiha, I can handle a C-Rank mission." Sasuke said, surprising everyone with such a long speech. All of them had to admit he was right, he was definitely being really cocky but he did have a point, he was a natural genius and his team was proving to be more than capable.

"Hmmm… Sasuke Uchiha, you are quite cocky. But you are correct, your team has proved more than worthy for your first C-Rank mission. I have one available, you are to escort a bridge builder back to his own country and-" A chunin burst into the office, breathing heavily and interrupting the Hokage's speech.

"Lord Hokage!" Hiruzen got a flashback to before Naruto had become a ninja, except this time, Naruto's a ninja.

"It's Naruto! He fled the village with a backpack on!" Silence filled the room for a minute.

"Nar...uto…?" Sakura's voice broke the silence.

"Kakashi, take a member from a separate team on the bridge builder mission! Iruka, grab me Hana Inuzuka to track him down." Hiruzen spoke with authority.

"The team's available are 8, and 10. Choose wisely." Kakashi nodded and vanished. He had pretty good knowledge on the team already. "Sasuke, Sakura, wait for the bridge builder and your sensei at the south gate." They nodded, a little worried for their teammate but not willing to defy their Hokage.

"Yes sir!" Everyone in the room yelled. After they all had left Hiruzen scratched his chin and let out a deep sigh. He remembered the look Naruto had given them, a look of utter hatred, a look of knowledge in those deep cerulean eyes.

"Please don't be dumb Naruto…" He muttered.

* * *

**That's the prologue. I hope you enjoyed chapter one of Naruto: Bound by Tails. It's a big remake with a ton of different plot twists. The premise is still the same but with a different outlook. I took a lot of time off to brainstorm and I hope everyone enjoyed the Prologue and it's a big cliff hanger but that'll just entice you more, if you liked the first one, I guarantee you'll like this one too. (:**


	2. Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto jumped tree to tree with a picture clutched in his hand. He was pretty sloppy because he hadn't trained his chakra leaps but he was moving at a fast pace and he had been traveling for days. He had eaten all three of the instant ramen he brought and he knew he couldn't slow down for a second to catch fish or something because there had to be someone hot on his trail, he just had a feeling about it.

The picture in his hand was a picture of a redheaded woman lying in a bed with a baby boy in her arms, a warm loving smile on her face. In the reflection of the mirror on the wall behind her, Naruto recognized the image of the fourth hokage standing with a smile that hid his anger. He was clearly very angry about something and seemed to be in a rush but he had to take the picture, it was necessary.

On the back of the picture was a message written a bit shakily in black ink.

_To Naruto, from your mother and father. Your mother's name is Kushina Uzumaki, your father's name is Minato Namikaze. We both dearly love you and we can do nothing to make up for leaving you behind besides leave this message. I had a small storage unit with a blood seal placed by a dear friend of mine in the Whirlpool Village which is nothing but remains now, but the vault is definitely in tact. Travel there once the Hokage deems you worthy of receiving this message. I apologize from the depths of my heart for sealing the ninetails in my own offspring but I knew you could handle it, your mother and I believe in you and both love you with everything and more. I was so glad when I learned Kushina was pregnant I picked her up and spun in circles like a cheesy movie… we were so happy to be blessed with you Naruto, my son… the son of the Fourth Hokage. _

Naruto felt the air getting cooler as he neared whirlpool, his home village, the village of the Uzumaki. He arrived within another hour and ignored the ache in his stomach, absorbing the surroundings of the village. It was rubble to say the least and he assumed that the vault was in the ground somewhere so he crossed his fingers and ten of him appeared, making his stomach ache even more. "Split up and find the vault." He demanded of his clones and they were in no mood to disobey him.

After a few hours of searching Naruto found it, a vault with a seal on the handle. It was in the ground so when he opened the door it would swing up and allow him to enter it. He bit his finger and dropped a bit of blood onto the seal and it glowed for a moment, making Naruto think it was going to explode but instead there was a resounding click and the door swung open. Naruto wasted no time in descending into the vault, the door swung shut behind him and lights turned on.

It was a circular room with not much in it. There was a desk with a portfolio on it and next to that was a box on the floor. Above the desk on the wall was a blade with a black sheath that read "Red Death" and next to the portfolio on the desk was a bottle of water but the water was a bit foggy, making Naruto think it was important. He walked to the desk and noticed that in the corner of the room hung up was a three pronged kunai. There was also a mannequin next to that with a set of clothes Naruto didn't recognize. A long sleeve white jacket with the leaf village logo on the shoulder, over a fishnet shirt. The outfit had a pair of black anbu like ninja pants that were tucked into black sandals. Next to that was a picture of a younger fourth Hokage standing next to a large man with white spiky hair that went down to his butt.

Naruto didn't waste a second, changing into the clothes, the clothes his father wore as a developing ninja. He then made his way over to the desk and opened the portfolio. His eyes shot open and a large grin came onto his face. "The Namikaze and the Uzumaki fortune." He said and he closed his eyes. He pulled out a storage scroll and put the portfolio in it. He then reached up and carefully took the blade down. The blade immediately glowed blue with chakra and shrunk to atone for his size. He shook off his shock as he was in a rush and could finish this when he got back. He strapped it onto his back and moved onto the bottle of water. He raised an eyebrow when he read the note on it. "Drink Naruto?" He shrugged. "Bottoms up." He said and he downed the bottle.

His body began to glow and seals he had never seen on his body before began to develop, appearing out of nowhere. He felt a massive surge of pain in his body but refused to shout out in pain, biting down on his lip and grunting, falling to his knees, drool pouring from his mouth and sweat pouring from everywhere on his body from the immense pain. His eyes began to lose their color and changed from a bright blue to a less vibrant grayish blue like the woman from the picture. His hair grew a bit less wild, slicking back but still spiked. Small red streaks formed in his hair and he felt a surge of power inside of him.

He stood up and raised an eyebrow, was he taller? It wasn't by much but it was a good three inches. He shook his head, not aware of his noticable changes. He walked over to the box and inside there was a set of three pronged kunai and a set of fingerless gloves like Kakashi's. He didn't hesitate to put them on and scanned the rest of the contents in the box. There were about thirty scrolls and each one of them contained information on sealing and jutsu. Most of them were water and wind jutsu while a few were basic sealing and then complicated sealing. For some reason Naruto easily understood all of the sealing but he would need some practice. He put them all in a storage scroll and sighed.

That was everything? He nodded and opened back up the hatch with a bite to his already healed finger. He made his way out and smelled the air. He felt really at home in the destroyed village. He could almost taste the humidity and mist. He felt more powerful than before but also not a whole lot more powerful, he had some training to do. First he felt bad for verbally attacking his sensei and The Hokage. Suddenly a bit of thick chakra mist flooded the area.

It was barely any so Naruto knew that whoever cast the Jutsu was pretty far. He was near the Wave Village so he could go investigate and then be on a direct path back to the village. He dashed in the direction of the mist and didn't even take notice of the fact that he was moving a lot faster than before, subconsciously pumping chakra into his feet for a speed boost as he jumped from tree to tree.

* * *

Sasuke groaned in pain as he was once again thrown back onto his back. Kiba was unconscious next to him and bleeding from his head, clutching Akamaru to his chest, protecting him. Sakura stood in front of the builder that they were supposed to be protecting and she had a worried look on her face as Sasuke faced off with Zabuza's water clone. Sasuke struggled to stand, he had to save his sensei who was trapped in a water bubble but he could barely stand. Before he knew it, the sword of the water clone was descending toward his neck.

Sakura screamed his name and a resounding slashing sound was heard. The water clone looked at it's severed arm before bursting into water. Standing there was a blonde and red haired boy that sheathed his sword.

"Sorry I'm late." Naruto said and he had his eyes focused on Zabuza with a cold serious glare.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 2 Leave a review and tell me what you thought (:**


	3. Uzumaki Blood and Seals

"Sorry I'm late." Naruto said and he focused a glare on Zabuza.

"Naruto! You're here!" Sakura yelled and Naruto nodded, never taking his eyes off Zabuza, a jonin ninja. Naruto pulled out a normal kunai and threw it at Zabuza who simply side stepped, not taking his hand out of the bubble.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto vanished and appeared above Zabuza. When did the loser get so fast? Naruto descended onto Zabuza with a heavy kick that Zabuza blocked with one arm, feeling a but of a sting. Naruto twisted and pulled a kunai out of his pocket, throwing it at Zabuza's face while still standing on Zabuza's arm. Zabuza leaned his head to the side and failed to notice a set of hands reaching up from under the water and grabbing his ankles.

Zabuza's eyes widened and he was pulled under the water, forcing his hand out of the bubble. He growled and kicked the shadow clone in the face, forcing himself up to the surface of the water and in a fit of rage, swinging his sword at Naruto very quickly. Naruto's eyes widened and he weaved hand seals. "Naruto!" Kakashi yelled and Naruto was cut in half before turning into a log and reappearing next to Sasuke, breathing heavy and kneeling.

"That was close." He muttered and Kakashi dashed in front of him, saving him from yet another sword slice but this time he caught the blade on his glove plate, shooting Zabuza a lethal glare.

"Your fight is with me!" He yelled and his sharingan swirled, instantly trapping the rogue water ninja. Naruto made his way to the shore and to Sasuke's side to check his injuries. After confirming nothing was fatal he turned his attention to the tree's and narrowed his eyes.

'Is that a hunter nin? No it couldn't be. If it was, he would at least step in to help Kakashi-sensei.' He jumped up toward the ninja in the tree and the ninja jumped back to a seperate tree branch. "Who are you?" Naruto asked with a deadly coldness to his voice. He reached up to the hilt of his sword' for some reason it just felt natural to use it to him.

"I am a Hunter ninja here to capture or kill Zabuza." Naruto sneered. "No? Ok then who do you think I am?" The ninja asked.

"You're working with him. That much is obvious. My only question is why you are letting him get beat by my sensei." Naruto stated, his eyes still focused on the ninja.

"You are a sharp one. Zabuza requested to battle Kakashi on his own. If things got out of hand I would step in and we would flee simply." The ninja stated just as cold to Naruto.

"That's all I needed to hear." Naruto said and his blade was drawn. The ninja jumped into the air and the branch he was on previously was sliced in half with a resounding shink. Naruto rebounded off another tree and the ninja held up his hands, a mirror made of ice forming in front of him.

"Haku!" Naruto heard Zabuza yell and he landed on the mirror with his feet, scanning the area. He had no clue where the ninja went. Suddenly he felt a shift in the mirror below him and his eyes widened. He jumped off the mirror just in time to avoid Haku who burst out of the mirror with needles in his hand.

Naruto landed on a different branch in a crouched position. He carefully scanned the area around him. He was in concealed woods and more mirrors were forming in all directions. "Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!" He heard Haku speak and he closed his eyes, focusing his chakra to his ears. He dodged a round of senbon and Haku sensed an opening, dashing in to end the fight quickly. He stabbed at Naruto and his eyes immediately widened in shock as he phased right through Naruto. "A clone!?" He yelled out but it was too late.

"It's over." He heard and seconds later he coughed up blood, Naruto's sword through his back and through his heart. "This is the first time I've taken a life." Naruto said to him as life drained from his body. "So at least you can go to rest knowing you were killed by the future Hokage." Naruto said and he unsheathed his sword, flicking it to the side and throwing all the blood off. The mirrors crumbled and Haku died on the tree branch.

Naruto then sheathed his blade and he turned his attention back to the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza. They were both frozen however. Zabuza suddenly burst into a fit of rage and threw Kakashi away from him before vanishing in a burst of mist. Kakashi skidded across the water and Naruto landed on the shoreline. "He'll be back." Naruto stated and Kakashi nodded.

"Yes he will. But for now…" Kakashi collapsed. Naruto laughed at him and then it hit him. He just took a life. It was like he wasn't himself for a minute. Sakura and Sasuke hadn't seen it but Kakashi and Zabuza had. Tazuna, the bridge builder was unaware as well but Naruto felt an intense feeling of guilt wash over him. He shook his head and walked over to Kakashi, picking him up onto his shoulders.

"Let's go. Grab Kiba."

* * *

-The Next Day-

* * *

Kakashi had sent message to the Hokage and informed him that they met up with Naruto and he could call off the hunt. Kakashi was one of the few people that knew about all the seals on Naruto so he didn't bother to ask. But he knew that Sasuke and Sakura would definitely want answers, answers that Naruto probably wasn't willing to give.

The seals were really complicated but had simple effects.

Seal One: Naruto's Uzumaki Genes were sealed so that he wasn't too talented after he was born, he already resembled the fourth and if he was as powerful as him too it would raise a lot of suspicion. Not to mention that the red hair makes him look kind of demonic so he would be even more feared.

Seal Two: A seal to slow down his mental capacity. Basically makes him a lot dumber by sealing off part of his brain. This was because he wasn't supposed to be smart enough to learn his origin on his own but he somehow came across it on his own.

Seal Three: A chakra seal. Naruto's Natural Chakra mixed with his Uzumaki chakra would be really stressful on his younger body but now he was a bit older so he would be ok. But the fourth sealed it off so that he wouldn't have problems at least developing.

Seal Four: Kind of counter productive seal but it was necessary. A seal to slow down his development, making him a bit smaller than the rest of the kids but now he was just as tall as Sasuke and he muscle showed a lot better so that was no longer avoidable.

Seal Five: The Uzumaki were natural sensors and so was Naruto so they had his sensory abilities sealed just in case he decided to turn away from the village or something similar to that.

Seal Six: The reaper death seal containing the Nine Tailed Fox. This one's pretty self explanatory.

Basically Naruto's natural talents, abilities, chakra, and appearance was completely sealed to protect him but now the cats out of the bag and Naruto is going to have to deal with a lot.

They all slept at Tazuna's house and talked to him about what was going on in the country. Naruto refused to explain anything to Sakura, Sasuke, or Kiba, mostly keeping to himself, reading scrolls in the room. He liked a lot of the Jutsu but he needed to work on his chakra control before anything.

Kakashi took them out into the woods and taught them a good exercise to do so and in the process taught them how to manipulate their chakra and walk on solid surfaces that aren't the ground. Like trees and walls and ceilings. Naruto actually took to this really quickly and passed it after a few tries. Sasuke and Kiba had to work on it but Sakura mastered it first try.

Naruto decided to go off on his own and train for a while, thinking about when he watched Kakashi and Zabuza fight on the water. He decided to try and walk on the water, using a similar method to the tree climbing exercise but instead matching his chakra to the flow of the water. This took a lot more practice but eventually he was running across the water easily, feeling really at home in the water.

He then began to practice the jutsu from the scrolls to no one's knowledge but his own. He would beat Zabuza himself next time he saw the ninja.

* * *

Within a week Kakashi wasn't fully recovered so Naruto, and Kiba were on the bridge guarding Tazuna but when they arrived in the morning all of the workers were brutally murdered, puddles of blood on the bridge. Naruto, despite the scene just smirked. "Kiba guard the bridge builder." Naruto said and Kiba was in no mood to question him so he complied, getting in front of the bridge builder.

"So I'm assuming you're pissed about your partner?" Naruto asked out loud, no sincerity whatsoever. It was eating at him for taking a life but he was coming to terms with the idea of being a ninja and that's what ninja do. Is take life.

"Brat. I'm gonna rip you to shreds." Zabuza said, appearing in front of him. Naruto reached up and grabbed the handle of his sword. Zabuza mimicked him. He knew he couldn't drop his guard with this brat. Haku was jonin level and the brat killed him so he had to be careful.

Naruto felt his Uzumaki blood begin to boil, itching to fight someone as strong as his teacher. "Naruto you idiot! He's gonna kill you!" Kiba yelled and Naruto just chuckled demonically, an aura forming around him.

"We'll see about that fuzzball. I've been looking forward to this all week." Naruto stated and without a second thought he vanished.

* * *

**Kinda rushed I think but I want to get to the good parts. **


End file.
